


Secrets

by midnightstars101



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Affairs, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beating, Blackmail, Drinking to Cope, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Past Rape/Non-con, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightstars101/pseuds/midnightstars101
Summary: Sometimes what you're most afraid of doing is the very thing that will set you free. Mark and Sebastian learn just that.





	1. Chapter 1

"Dad, me and Hanna really don't want an engagement party," Sebastian desperately trying to plead with his father.

 

"Nonsense! My boy is getting married in a few months time," his father said enthusiastically. A bit too much enthusiasm for Sebastian's liking. "We must celebrate."

 

Sebastian rolled his ocean blue eyes, disapproving of the celebration. Whether he liked it or not, the party was happening. _I'll have to get very drunk to get through this occasion._

 

Thinking back a few years earlier; before all this engagement settling down shit, Sebastian loved life. He loved every minute of life. Especially his life back in his hometown; Heppenheim, Germany. He had loads of friends back there and not to forget his 'fuck buddies' as he'd call it. But his favourite thing back home was his childhood memories. The holidays to Sweden, UK, Abu Dhabi and so many more places. Sebastian was extremely lucky as a child. Whatever he wanted, he got. He loved the days where he played hide and seek with his two older sisters. Collecting seashells on a beautiful sandy beach. But his worst memory would have to be when he fell from a tree. That resulted in him breaking a leg. At the time he thought climbing a tree would impress this girl from school... safe to say, it didn't. As a typical stroppy teenage boy, he would always say, "I never want to settle down." , "I'd get bored if I stayed with the same person.". He would always have a girl on his arm, never failing to break their hearts. He was a proper heartthrob.

 

He was snapped back into reality by his younger brothers voice, "Soooo Sebastian," Fabian slowly and carefully began, "Once you are married, I hope you're moving out," Fabian sarcastically said, grinning. _Cheeky bastard._ Sebastian couldn't help but laugh at his brother's comment. Fabian had always been the cheeky joker of the family. Never failing to make people laugh and smile.

 

"Mmmm... let me think," Sebastian put his best thinking face on, "Nope. I think you'd miss me too much!" He grabbed his younger brother by the neck to pull him down, messing his hair up.

 

Sebastian and Hanna have talked; well more like argue, about the topic of "Where are we going to live after we've married?". Hanna wants to buy a new house, whereas Sebastian wants to stay put in his family house. Whenever the topic occurs it always ends up with them fighting. His fiancé is ALWAYS complaining about how they can't be 'fully intimate', as she's 'uncomfortable' someone might hear... _Doesn't stop my bloody father and stepmother does it?_ But anyway the point is, Sebastian loves his home, and the houses in the area are so big it's ridiculous. More space than they need. Moving out the area is unthinkable, as Sebastian is very close with his family. He couldn't bear to be far from them. EVER!

* * *

1 Hour into the engagement party and already the young German felt like jumping off a cliff. The constant, "Congratulations,", "When's the big day?" chit chat. Although, it was nice for Sebastian to see his two sisters. He only gets to see them a few times a year, as they're busy with their work and family life back in Heppenheim. The young German secretly sneaked away from the party, and hide in the lounge with his thoughts floating around. _Maybe it's not too late to back out. I mean... I love Hanna dearly but-_

 

"Excuse me," Sebastian heard a strange voice come from behind him. A voice he'd never heard before... _Was that an Australian accent I heard? No... I don't know any Aussies._ "Do you know where the toilet is?" _Defiantly an Australian accent._ Sebastian turned around and saw a man with beautiful brown eyes. He was tall... very tall. Sparkling white teeth, wearing a sleek black suit, with black hair and lips so beautiful. Sebastian felt like all the air from his lungs had been pushed out. He has never experienced this feeling before... feeling a tightness in his chest.

 

He had to take a deep breath before he spoke. "Er- it's just across the hallway," he managed to say.

 

"Thanks, mate," the Aussie said with a smile. "Your Seb right?" _He called me Seb... I haven't been called that in years._

 

"Er- yeah," _Stop saying 'err' man. Get a grip._ "Yeah, that's me," he corrected his reply.

 

"Congrats on the engagement mate." _Fuck his accent is hot._

 

"Thank you err- what's your name?"

 

"Mark," the Aussie took his hand out, wanting to exchange a handshake.

 

"Lovely to meet you, Mark. I'm Seb," _He knows who you are Sebastian, you idiot._ Sebastian accepted Mark's hand, both exchanging a handshake. _His hand is so soft. Bet everywhere on his body is soft._

 

The Australian laughed. _Fuck! What a cute laugh._ "Yeah, I know mate."

 

Sebastian ducked his head, in an attempt to hide his red cheeks. "I'm guessing you're new to the area? Never seen you before."

 

"Yeah, moved into the area last week."

 

Just as Sebastian was going to reply, his father interrupted them. "Sebastian! There you are," _Here I am..._ "Hanna's parents have arrived." _Great. No doubt her father will give me 'the talk' about not breaking his daughter's heart..._ Sebastian nodded, not making a move to leave.

 

"Evening Norbert," Mark said. _How does he know my father?_

 

"How do you two know each other?" Sebastian questioned.

 

"Oh, Mark's the new local doctor. I met him at the pub last night. He's recently moved into the area." _He's a doctor... God that's hot._

 

"Right well... I better leave," the German was disappointed his meeting with Mark was coming to an end, "I guess I'll be seeing you around then, Mark?" his voice sounding hopeful. _God Sebastian. You're so desperate._

 

"You bet mate," the Aussie winked at the young German, making him blush.

* * *

Sebastian was lying on the bed replaying the moment he met Mark. He remembered the first thing he saw; those beautiful brown eyes, kissable li- "Sebastian, are you listening to me?"

 

"Yes, sorry love. You were saying?

 

Hanna rolled her eyes at Sebastian, knowing full well he wasn't paying any attention. "I was just saying how lovely today was, and that we should start looking for our new house."

 

 _Oh here we go again,_ "But wouldn't you rather move in with me? I don't see the point spending millions on a house that's far too big for us," he tried to convince her.

 

"Well then, maybe we should move elsewhere-" 

 

"NO," he snapped, admittedly feeling guilty. "Sorry."

 

Hanna huffed out in annoyance. "Why not darling? If it's money you're worried about, you know my father would help out."

 

 _Why can't she just drop the subject?_ "It's not that. My family is here, I can't leave them."

 

Hanna snapped this time, "For god sake Sebastian, you're a grown man. We can't be living a married life in your family home. I want to be able to walk around in my own home in a towel, or not worry about us being too loud when we make love. I want us to be able to make love on the sofa or kitchen table.-" _Not very hygienic though is it, doing it on the kitchen table..._ _It's the same old conversation about the matter. Truth be told... I feel safe when I'm with my family. I love my home, love being around my family. When I'm not with them I feel scared... Scared that something bad will happen again..._ "SEBASTIAN!! You're not listening again," Hanna became increasingly annoyed.

 

"I don't want to move Hanna. That's that. Now drop it," Sebastian said in annoyance.

 

"What about what I want Sebastian? It's not all about you, you know! What will happen when we start having a family of our own. We need our own personal space..."

 

 _Fuck sake. Children talk. Another thing she doesn't shut up about._ Sebastian rolled his blue eyes and got out of bed. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING NOW?" Hanna shouted.

 

"ANYWHERE BUT HERE!" Sebastian exploded like a volcano. He stormed out slamming the door behind him, not caring if it woke his family up. _Fuck sake, Sebastian. What are you doing? She wants to move and have kids... none of the things you want. I mean fuck, you can't even have kids. The whole bloody thing is one big mess. Packed with lies, masks and secrecy._

 

Sebastian fell asleep on the couch that night, wondering what Mark was doing.


	2. Truth Or Dare

**5 months until the big day....**

 

Sebastian was in a deep sleep, exhausted from yesterday's party. His alarm was set for 9:30 am, wanting a nice lay in. But he suddenly heard his father’s voice… sounding very angry.

 

"SEBASTIAN!!! YOU WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!" His father's voice sounding very aggressive and angry. _What have I done now!?_

 

"Mmmmmphh," Sebastian moaned into his pillow, hiding his face.

 

"YOU, young man, are going to sort things out with Hanna," when Sebastian made no attempt to move his father grabbed Sebastian's pillow, forcing him to sit up. "RIGHT NOW SEBASTIAN!"

 

"Ugghhh," the young German was getting extremely pissed off with his rude father. He rubbed his heavy eyes and yawned, "Where is she then?"

 

"Where do you think."

 

 _Oh, I don't know. That's why I fucking asked you, dickhead._ "I don't know..." Sebastian said in annoyance, losing his patience.

 

His father gave him a firm look, "My boy,” he huffed out. “You can't be acting like this. She's good to you. Don't lose her."

 

His father left, leaving his words floating around in the young German's mind... _I won't lose her. She loves me and I love her... I'll just text her._

 

**To: Hanna**

**Sorry about last night. Talk soon X X**

**From: Sebastian**

 

_Sorted._

* * *

 

Sebastian got dressed and went out for a morning stroll with his Siberian Husky. He needed to clear his mind from what his father had said to him. It was a hot sunny day, with clear blue skies. Not a cloud in sight. It was the middle of July and the weather was expected to get even hotter. _Would be a good time for a pool party... Could invite that Aussie round... Wouldn't mind seeing him in his speedos._

 

Just as Sebastian was thinking that he saw the Aussie jogging on the opposite pavement... shirtless! Sebastian couldn’t help but stare at the man with an open mouth. He was unable to take his eyes away. Mark's chest was hairy, but not too hairy. His black hair was soaked and had fallen down his forehead. Sebastian was turned on by the sight. The German has wondered many times since meeting the older man what his body would look like... But actually seeing it in real life was a million times better. The Aussie stopped for a breather, his chest rising and falling fast, clearly showing he was out of breath. _God, he's so fit._ _Should I go over and say hi? Fuck it!_

 

Sebastian made his way over to Mark with his dog, trying to look confident and not at all nervous... _What am I going to say when I reach him? Hi, your body turns me on... God, please don't embarrass yourself Seb._ As he was approaching the sweaty man he got an even better look at him. His biceps looked strong. _Bet being held by him feels good..._ His abs were beautifully toned, with an undeniably sexy V-shape on his lower abs. His legs looked like he could outrun anything, with his calfs practically bulging out. Once Sebastian reached Mark, the older man looked up at him through his eyelashes, and smiled.

 

"G'day mate!"

 

_Such an Aussie thing to say._

 

"Hello Mark," Sebastian said politely. "Enjoying your jog?" _Keep eye contact with him at all times, Sebastian. No looking where you shouldn't be looking..._

 

The older man chuckled. "I sure am mate."

 

They both stood there, gazing into each other's eyes. Neither knowing what to say. Sebastian lost himself in Mark's enchanting brown eyes. His whole world disappearing around him. Mark shifted uncomfortably and broke their eye contact. "So-er- what's your dog's name?" Mark asked.

 

 _My_ _dog?_ Sebastian frowned his eyebrows, giving Mark a questioned look. But he then remembered he had his dog with him. "Oh, er, this is Molly," Sebastian kneeled down to smooch Molly's face. "She's a 5-year-old Siberian Husky." Sebastian then stood back up to be level with Mark again.

 

"She's lovely mate. Bet she'd get on well with my two boys."

 

 _TWO BOYS!!! What the fuck does he mean by that!!? Please don't tell me you have kids!!_ "Two boys?" Sebastian questioned, not really knowing if he wants to know the answer.

 

"Yeah, my two dogs," _Oh thank god!_ "Shadow is my eldest boy; he's an 8-year-old Weimaraner, and Simba is a 5-year-old Rhodesian Ridgeback."

 

"Love to meet them sometime." As soon as Sebastian said that he could've kicked himself. His cheeks went brighter than a red silk dress. _Fuck Seb... You're not very subtle these days..._

 

"Sure! Anytime you want to mate," Mark said, giving Sebastian his beautiful smile.

  
Sebastian said his goodbye to Mark and made his way back home. _Well, that went better than expected.... Only embarrassed yourself a little... Could've gone worse._ The image of Mark's sweaty body was stuck in Sebastian's mind. How he wanted to touch and feel the man's body. It would be something for him to think about later when he has some 'me' time....

* * *

**Friday Night**

 

During the week, Sebastian and Hanna made up, but things between them have been somewhat edgy. They've been dodging certain conversations, but he knows it won't be long until she brings it all up again. Only a matter of time....

 

Sebastian was currently working in the family pub, doing his usual night shift. Working in the family pub was not exactly what he aimed for in life. The young German has been working there ever since he and his family moved here; in Buckinghamshire. Back when he was a little boy living in Heppenheim, Germany, he was very well educated and was taught to aim high in life and never settle for less. To this day he has many dreams and ambitions in life, but it just seems it’s not meant to be. Maybe his life would’ve turned out better if he had chosen a different path. Right now he’s wishing he had made different choices. _Maybe my life would’ve turned out better…_ Guess he’ll never know. Just be left with the what ifs. He looked at his phone, checking the time. _2 Hours until closing time. Thank god. I've had enough of serving the local drunks._

 

Sebastian had his back turned to the bar getting a drink for a customer when a fight started to break out.

 

Chairs went flying, tables breaking, sounds of glasses being broken. _Fuck!_ Sebastian spun round and saw a vicious brawl happening. The young German quickly went to break up the fight but was accidently punched in his attempt. The punched caused him to stumble backwards, falling on the ground. The room was spinning and his eyesight suddenly went blurry.

 

“OI!” A strong manly voice came from somewhere in the room. “BREAK IT UP!”

 

From his blurry sight, he could see groups of men being forced out by this strong man.

 

“We’re now closed. Out you get. All of you.”

 

Sebastian turned to his side, leaning on one elbow trying to gain his full sight again. “Fucking drunks,” he murmured to himself.

 

“You alright mate?”

 

_Mark?_

 

Sebastian looked up and saw Mark. _My hero._ The older man bent down staring at Sebastian’s lips. “Your lip’s bleeding,” he softly said.

 

Sebastian placed his fingers on his lips and winced when he touched the cut. “Bloody imbeciles,” Sebastian said in annoyance.

 

Mark helped Sebastian up and placed him on a chair. He grabbed a cloth and placed it on the man’s cut lip. “They got you good,” Mark said, giggling a little to himself.

 

Sebastian looked at Mark with disbelief. _He’s not seriously laughing at me is he?…_ “Oh, I’m glad you find it funny,” Sebastian grabbed the cloth from Mark’s hand and got up.

 

“Sorry mate,” Mark gave Sebastian a sympathetic look, but he was trying his best to hide his smirk. “It’s just… there was, what, 6 muscular blokes fighting, and you went in there like a headless chicken,” he laughed.

 

Sebastian stared at the Aussie with opened mouth, offended by his words and for laughing at him. “I-I was most certainly not a headless chicken, a-and I could easily take on six blokes,” he stuttered.

 

“Yeah, but they were more muscular than you mate.”

 

 _Bloody bastard._ “I assure you I’m very muscular under these clothes,” Sebastian said.

 

Mark smiled. “Well, it doesn’t look like your lip need stitches. It’ll just be fat for a while.”

 

“Mmm,” Sebastian said blankly. He walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink.

 

**Several drinks later.**

 

Sebastian may have had one too many drinks. Safe to say, he’s a bit tipsy. Although, he needed a drink after being accidently punched by a drunk, and having Mark insult him. _Someday he’ll see how muscular I am. Then he’ll regret saying that._ During the time Sebastian was getting himself drunk, he and Mark were playing a game of ‘Truth Or Dare’. It was hard for Mark to understand Sebastian at times, as his words were coming out slurred, and he was swaying from left to right.

 

“Alright, my turn next,” Sebastian said, slurring his words. “Truth or dare?”

 

“Truth.”

 

“Awww you bore. You’ve done truth all night,” before Mark could reply, Sebastian thought of something to ask. “Ever cheat on ya wife?”

 

Mark looked at him in shock. “Sebastian-”

 

“Come on mate. You can tell me,” Sebastian interrupted, imitating Mark’s Australian accent.

 

Mark hesitates. “Well, you certainly don’t hold back,” _No, I really don’t._ “I think we better call it a night. It’s getting late.” Mark stands up.

 

Sebastian gave Mark a sadistic look. “Well, well, well. Changing the subject. Tut tut.” Sebastian suddenly stands up. He swayed a little, and placed his hand on his head, feeling dizzy. Everything was spinning again.

 

Mark grabbed Sebastian’s waist to steady him. “You alright mate?”

 

The young German grabs Mark’s shoulders and looks up at him. He takes a deep breath and says, “Well I have,” he steps on his tiptoes, and crashes his lips against Marks. Before Sebastian could deepen the kiss he was pushed back. Mark was looking at him with wide eyes, breathing heavily. Absolutely shocked. Sebastian automatically sobered up and realised what he’d just done. _Oh My God! What have I done._ Sebastian took a step back dropping his face in shame, unable to look at the other man. “P-Please leave.”

 

“Mate-”

 

“I SAID GO,” Sebastian shouted, looking sideways.

 

After Mark left, Sebastian fell to the ground. _Oh god. What if he tells? It would break Hanna’s, heart… and my dad. He’d be so disgusted. My life would be over. How can I ever look at Mark again? You knew he wasn’t like you, Sebastian. But you couldn’t help yourself, could you? Dirty whore._

 

_What have I done?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys ;) I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas, and a good New Year :) I'm so sorry about the late update, I had to finish assignments and then Christmas came, then I fell ill *sad face*. But I finally managed to finish chapter 2. Chapter 3 will come out as soon as I finish it. I hope y'all like this chapter. Any mistakes I've done please let me know. Also, I made up about Sebastian having a Siberian Husky... I have no clue whether he even has a dog lol. But Mark does have 2 dogs, but I made up the ages.


	3. We Had A Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone from Sebastian's past enters his life again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this Chapter turned out ok... I have changed it so many times now LOL!! So enjoy. *Strong language in this Chapter*

It had been a week from hell for Sebastian.

 

Ever since ‘that Friday night’ Sebastian had been paranoid. He hadn't slept nor eaten. Well ok, he has slept and eaten, but very little. It’s unknowing whether Mark had told anyone, or if he did tell, who did he tell. It was killing him not knowing. During the week Sebastian had been bed bound with ‘man flu’. Truth be told he had a mild cold, and he couldn’t face working at the pub… what if Mark showed up. The awkwardness would not go unmissed. The blue-eyed German knew he would have to face him sooner or later… _I pick later._

  
Whenever his iPhone would ring, and the caller ID was Hanna his heart would sink. _Has she phoned because she knows what I did…. Is she phoning to confront me…_ Sebastian would think. Of course, all his worries about that never came true. She would ring to talk about the wedding, or just the usual “I miss you” chats. Sebastian knows it’s guilt he’s feeling, but most of all it was fear. Fearful of what his family would think of him if they were to find out. Fearful of what would happen to him. Fearful that he would lose everything, lose everyone he cared about.

 

When it reached Thursday night it was Hanna's and Sebastian's date night. They have date night every week, but this week was different. This week Hanna wanted sex. It was something Sebastian dreaded in the relationship. When they first started dating they never did anything inmate they always took it slow. Going slow was a mutual decision, but Sebastian knew someday it would happen. It was about 1 year into the relationship that they finally slept together, and boy was Sebastian shitting himself. Sebastian was no virgin, oh no, he's slept with quite a few girls in his time, but it was different with Hanna. It was different because he's in a relationship with her. It had always been one-night stands for Sebastian. Having sex with Hanna made this official for him. To this day; 4 years down the line, Sebastian always got nervous. He knew he was living a lie. He had no choice but to keep up with appearances. He had to make sure Hanna would never doubt their relationship. In the past when Sebastian turned her down for sex she would always say; _Why don't you touch me anymore. Don't you love me? Don't I make you happy._ So, it was easier for him to just go along with it, thinking of something sexy to get in the mood.

 

That Thursday night Sebastian knew exactly what he wanted to think of to get in the mood. The young German knew it was wrong of him, but he thought about Mark’s body when he saw him jogging shirtless, all sweaty and breathing heavily. When Hanna had her tongue around Sebastian’s cock, he thought; _It’s Mark’s tongue I can feel. It’s Mark’s throat that my cock is hitting. Mark is the one who is riding my cock right now. Mark’s lips on mine. It was Mark._ And it actually worked. It was probably the best orgasm he ever had.

* * *

Sebastian was snuggled up in bed when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs, then nearing at his door. He hid his face in his pillow, expecting it to be his father lecturing him to get up.

 

To his surprise the voice he heard was Fabian.

 

“Wakey wakey brother,” Fabian poked him. “Dad says you need to get up and ready now. She’ll be here anytime now.”

 

“Mmmmmphh,” Sebastian moaned.

 

Sebastian's moan made Fabian laugh. “Come on bro,” his younger brother made a turn to leave, but then remembered something. “Oh, and bring Hanna’s presents down.”

 

_Bring Hanna’s pres-- OH FUCK IT’S HER BIRTHDAY!!!!_

 

Sebastian flew out of bed, dashing to his closet and frantically threw his clothes, searching for a present. _Surely I brought her a present._

 

He found nothing.

 

_Ok-Ok. Stay calm. Get in your car. Local jewellery shop. Buy something expensive there. Come home. Job done._

 

He got changed as quick as he could and ran downstairs. “I’m just going out. If Hanna arrives before me just say I needed to err- buy more beers,” Sebastian shouted.

 

In the kitchen, his father, stepmother, and brother laughed at him. “Alright my boy,” his father shouted back. “Oh, and we’ve invited the Webber’s and Horner’s round.”

 

Unfortunately for Sebastian, he was out the door, so he missed what his father just said.

 

Norbert then turned to his youngest son and said, “He’s forgotten, hasn’t he?”

 _  
“Yep,”_ Fabian giggled.

* * *

Sebastian arrived back home after an hour; which was probably the most stressful hour of his life. He was quite confused when he reached his drive, as there were several cars parked there. The German thought it was just Hanna's parents who were coming. _Wonder who else is here..._

 

Sebastian walked into the entrance hall with Hanna's present in his hand. He could hear laughter coming from the kitchen, so he made his way there.

 

As soon as he walked into the kitchen his heart dropped at who he saw. _Christian fucking Horner._ The other man noticed Sebastian in the doorway, neither of them breaking their eye contact. Sebastian suddenly felt boxed in with nowhere to escape.

 

"Ahhh he's returned," Sebastian's step-mother said.

 

Sebastian broke eye contact with Christian and looked at his step-mother, offering a soft smile.

 

“Where’s the beer, Sebastian?” Fabian said with a smug smirk.

 

_That little bastard._

 

“Never mind the beer, Happy birthday Hanna.” Sebastian gave her a chaste kiss, handing her present over.

  
“Thank you, sweetie,” Hanna said kindly, placing it down with her other presents.

 

Just when Sebastian thought he couldn't feel anymore boxed in his eyes fell onto Mark. The Aussie was standing near the table and chairs with a man and 2 women. _Guessing that's his family then._ The Aussie's brown eyes were looking straight at Sebastian's blue eyes, the uneasiness between them was defiantly there.

 

 _Fuck I need a_ drink.

* * *

**2:45 pm**

Everyone was outside in the garden playing football, everyone but Sebastian. The German was alone in the kitchen, leaning on the breakfast bar having yet another drink. _Today was supposed to be a good day. A day to celebrate my fiance's birthday. Not me hiding away, drinking alone._

 

_Why is Christian back?_

 

The history between the pair is not good. At all. The man was a manipulating prick. Unfortunately for Sebastian, Christian was good friends with his father. They would go out playing golf together, do local charity fundraising together and he would invite the malicious man round for a Sunday roast. His father even allowed Christian to get all his drinks for free from the pub. Christian came across as confident, well educated and very 'charming' and everyone fell for his facade appearance, but not Sebastian. He saw straight through his charismatic, charming ‘personality’. He was a prick. Sebastian loathed the man, and with good reason.

 

"Hello, Sebastian."

 

The young German knew exactly who that was. He could recognise that disgusting voice from a mile away. _Fucking Horner._ He turned around and saw the man he hated so very much.

 

"We had a deal," Sebastian went straight to the point, skipping the bullshit politeness.

 

“Turns out I need more money.”

 

Sebastian nervously laughed. He could feel his eyes getting watery. _Don’t cry. Don’t show him any weaknesses._ “No.”

 

Christian came closer to Sebastian. “Don’t fucking test me, Sebastian.”

  
His eyes were a scary dark colour, piercing right through Sebastian. “H-How much?” the young blond stammered. Sebastian knew he could never fight against Christian.

 

“£500k."

 

His heart sunk. “No. I can’t. Why do you need that amount of money anyway,” Sebastian questioned.

 

“That's none of your business why I need it, plus we both know you can afford to lose that amount.”

 

“I-It’s my father’s money, I can’t steal from him,” Sebastian said in a whispered tone, not wanting anyone to hear this conversation.

 

“Well pretty blue eyes, you don’t exactly have a choice now do you?” Christian said in an evil tone. He lightly slapped the young German's cheek.

 

“N-No. I’m not doing it. You can’t blackmail me anymore I’m not scared of you,” Sebastian hoped his voice can across as confident and powerful.

 

Christian laughed in a dark tone. Just as soon as he laughed he suddenly stopped, his face fell into an evil stare. Christian walked straight up to Sebastian's face, grabbing the young German's wrist. “You sure about that boy? You’re trembling quite a bit. Let’s not forget I’m in charge here pretty boy, I can easily make you remember that if you want…”

 

“No,” Sebastian quickly said with pain in his voice. His wrist was burning with pain from the tight hold. “No,” he added more calmly. “I’ll give you the money, but you have to leave once I’ve given it to you. And I mean that Christian, this is the final time I’m doing it.” 

 

What Sebastian hoped was a good deal, a deal Christian would accept turned to backfire on him. Christian’s hold on Sebastian’s wrist got even tighter, his other free hand grabbed the German's cheeks. The man rested his forehead against Sebastian’s, looking at him deep in the eye. “I say when it’s the final time. You got that?”

 

All that Sebastian could do was a faint nod.

  
Christian suddenly let go of Sebastian, taking a step back. “That’s a good boy,” he smirked then walked away leaving Sebastian shaken.

 

 _Do not cry, Sebastian._ He thought to himself repeatedly. He held his red wrist in his other hand, looking down at it. _Why did he have to come back now? Why can’t he just leave me alone? I just want to live my life not feeling afraid every time I close my eyes._ Sebastian could feel the tears falling down his face. _Get a grip Seb. Not here, not now._ He poured himself glass after glass, drowning his sorrows.

* * *

"You cheat... We defiantly won that game," Fabian said to his father's team.

 

"You, my son, are a bad loser," Norbert jokingly said, wrapping his arm around Fabian's neck.

 

Everyone entered the kitchen through the french doors, but they all stopped abruptly when they noticed a drunken Sebastian slouching on the kitchen cabinets. The drunken man had an empty bottle in his hand, with his eyes closed. Hanna gasped at the sight. The German opened his eyes when he heard a gasp. He saw everyone staring at him with disappointment in their eyes. _Lovely._

 

"Sebastian? Darling are you okay?" Hanna asked with worry.

 

"M'fine," Sebastian staggered when he got to his feet.

 

“You always have to ruin things haven’t you Sebastian,” Hanna's father said. “Can’t have one single day without the attention on you.”

 

“Oh you can fuck off you old goat,” Sebastian said, grabbing a full bottle of wine from the counter.

 

Hanna's father was in a state of shock by what his son-in-law just said to him.

 

"SEBASTIAN," Norbert scold his son. "How dare you speak to Graham like that."

 

Sebastian rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulder like a naughty child with a bad attitude.

 

"Come on Seb, think you better sober up," Nico said, placing a hand on the young man's shoulder.

 

Sebastian looked at his best friend; Nico and thought he's not done yet. "D'ya know what father-in-law, you can stick your fucking opinions up your ass, as I’m tired of being bossed around by you and everyone else. Mother-in-law, you're so full of plastic you look like a fucking cabbage patch doll. Fabian, you're just the village idiot. Grow some balls and get a girlfriend already. Father dear, you need to loose weight. Mark... What the fuck are you even doing here with your family... Christian, you're a wanker. Darling stepmother, I like you, you're fine. Hanna, my darling Hanna. You are so beautiful but ever so fucking clingy. I just want to have a good ti-"

 

Before Sebastian could finish his sentence Hanna walked straight up to him and slapped him. "Get out."

 

Sebastian saw the tears falling down Hanna's face and immediately regretted everything he said. _Mistake after Mistake Sebastian. What are you doing with your life?_  The embarrassed German tried to form a sentence but nothing seemed to escape his mouth. He looked at Hanna with a pleading look in his eyes.  _I'm so sorry Hanna. You deserve better._

 

"Get out Sebastian."

 

 _Just leave already. You've done enough damage. Don't do anymore._ He nodded, leaving the room with the wine bottle.

 

A drunken Sebastian staggered to his car, opening the car door.

 

"Don't be stupid mate."

 

Sebastian spun around, annoyed Mark had followed him outside. "Oh, Mark will you piss off."

 

The Aussie slammed the German's car door. "Sebastian, what is wrong with you? You just insulted everyone who cares about you back there."

 

"THEY DON'T CARE," Sebastian shouted. _Nobody cares about me._

 

"Wait here," Mark said, taking away Sebastian's car keys, locking the car.

 

When Mark reappeared several minutes later he guided the German to his car.

 

“Where are we going?” Sebastian slurred.

 

The Aussie helped him get into the passenger seat, then he went to sit in the driver's seat.

 

“I’m going to sober you up. Your father’s order mate.”

 

Sebastian flew his head back, moaning in a disapproving tone.

  
Mark drove off and soon after Sebastian passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently working on Chapter 4 and it should be out soon :)


	4. Stoke Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark takes Sebastian to Stoke Park and well... Sebastian isn't best pleased about this.

"Wake up."

 

Sebastian lifted his head and rubbed his eyes, feeling dazed and confused. The German felt like he had just come off a vicious roller coaster going upside down repeatedly. His head was spinning, everything around him was moving at a fast pace. _Worst headache ever!_

 

"Where are we?" Sebastian asked, tirelessly.

 

"Stoke Park."

 

_Stoke Park... Why does this ring a bell for me??_

 

"Wait here," Mark ordered. The Aussie got out his Porsche 911, leaving Sebastian in the car. _Why am I here?_ Sebastian didn't have much recollection of what had happened from earlier, but he certainly remembers the things he said... and being blackmailed by Christian. He can't remember how much he's drunk, or how he's ended up in Mark's car; not that he's complaining, however, he does feel awkward around the Aussie. _Obviously, it's going to be awkward.... You tried to kiss the man, idiot._

 

Mark returned several minutes later and helped the German out the car. Both men walked towards a beautiful white mansion, surrounded by greenery and a wonderful view of a river. They walked into a lavish reception and were politely greeted by a neatly dressed doorman, who smelt of fine cologne. The reception was extremely posh looking. Fit for royals, Sebastian thought. Sebastian's eyes wandered around the room, admiring the decor and expensive furniture. The guests at the hotel were flowing from room to room with smiles on their faces. Many of the guests looked the retirement sort with their golf clothes and equipment, while other guests came across as business types with their; what looked like, custom made, silk suits. These businesses type men looked professional and clean cut, somewhat different to how Sebastian currently looked. The German felt self-conscious by his appearance, as he knew he was still very much intoxicated and probably looked rough as hell... not to mention the smell of alcohol and shame coming from him. Despite all this, Sebastian couldn't shake this strange feeling he felt. The German was positive he's seen this place before.... he just couldn't for the life of him remember!

 

Stoke Park is an estate with a spa, gym, tennis courts and a golf course. It's an exquisite white mansion with hundreds of rooms available. The sight of the estate would admittedly captivate you with its beautiful views. It got the German thinking, _Perhaps my father goes here to play golf?_

 

Sebastian's thoughts were interrupted when Mark spoke, "Come with me mate." 

 

Mark took Sebastian to the top floor of the hotel, leading him to room 429. When Mark unlocked the door, Sebastian saw a room to die for. It was stylish, slightly vintage with a bit of modern in there. The room had its own lounge area with a dining room, and the bedroom had a King-sized bed with a divine view of the water fountain and gardens. _What an incredible place._

 

"This is all very nice and all, but what am I doing here?" Sebastian asked when he returned back to the lounge where Mark was.

  
"Your father said you needed to go away for the weekend to think things through."

 

Sebastian rolled his eyes, completely oblivious to the pain he's caused Hanna and his family back home. _I don't need to think things through.... was just a drunken outburst, that's all._ "Where are my spare clothes then?" Sebastian questioned.

 

"Your father will bring some up in the morning."

 

"Fucking bullshit," Sebastian said bitterly.

 

"Do you care at all Sebastian?" Mark said with disbelief. It shocked the Aussie at how the German has shown no empathy and no regrets from his actions.

 

"No, actually I don't. I meant every fucking word I said back home and I don't care if it offended them."

 

"Unbelievable," Mark said in a laughing tone. "You're unbelievable Sebastian. Those people back home love-"

 

"Fuck off Mark, you know nothing," Sebastian aggressively barked out.

 

"I'm just trying to help-"

 

"Well DON'T," Sebastian said, looking angrily at Mark.

 

The look Sebastian gave Mark seemed to work as the Aussie ducked his head and softly nodded, saying nothing more. _Bullshit._ Sebastian huffed in annoyance and left Mark in the lounge. The German returned back to the bedroom and slammed the door, not caring if it could cause damage. Sebastian sat down on the comfortable bed and took out a silvered whisky flask he had been hiding in his back pocket. Sebastian gulped down the content of alcohol it had inside it. Every gulp the young man took he would feel a hot burning sensation at the back of his throat. _Fuck, I need this drink._

 

Mark walked into the bedroom and saw the young blond drinking, again. "What are you doing!?" the Aussie asked in annoyance, snatching the flask from Sebastian's red lips. "What is wrong with you?"

 

"Having a fucking drink you idiot." the German tried to snatch the flask back from Mark's hand but failed rather clumsily. Sebastian's clumsy effort made him fall off the bed, hitting the carpet.

 

Mark shook his head, annoyed with Sebastian's lack of care. Mark seeing Sebastian in this state was not something the Aussie wanted to see. He felt sympathetic for the man and confused as to why Sebastian acts this way...

 

"Don't shake your head at me, Mark," Sebastian slurred while he was drunkenly trying to get back up and onto the bed. "Y-You're not my father," Sebastian said while pointing at Mark.

 

"Mate, you stink," Mark said, changing the subject to avoid arguing with the young German. "Have a shower."

 

Sebastian smirked, "Join me?" He leant back on the bed propping himself up on his elbows, trying to seduce the older man. Sebastian not longer cared about the consequences of his impulsive actions. Sebastian bit his lower lip, eyeing the Aussie up and down.

 

"Sebastian," Mark warned. "Shower alone." He said firmly.

 

_Whatever._

* * *

**7:50 PM**

 

Sebastian was currently sprawled out on the sofa in a deep sleep, exhausted from the day's drama.

 

The young blond eventually took a cool shower which was well needed, as he smelt revolting. The cold water hitting him felt like pins piercing through his smooth, soft skin. After his shower, he changed into a robe and joined Mark in the lounge watching several programs before drifting off asleep. Neither men made conversation with the each other, as they didn't know what to say. Instead, they sat in silence not breaking eye contact with the television. Sebastian felt embarrassed from his drunken actions from earlier; insulting his whole family and making a pass at Mark, yet again. The German knows he's defiantly got a lot of making up to do when he gets back home.

 

Sebastian was woken up by Mark's voice, speaking to someone on the phone.

 

"Hello, Ann- Yeah I'm fine- Ok-Ok- See you in a bit." Mark hung up his phone and looked towards Sebastian.

 

_Another lonely night for you again Seb._

 

"I have to leave now mate. You going to be alright?" Mark asked with concern in his voice which made Sebastian's heart flutter.

 

Sebastian ducked his head, looking down at his hands. "I-I'm sorry Mark," the German said in a whispered tone.

 

Mark wondered if he imagined the German saying those words because he said it so quietly. “What?” Mark asked, wanting clarification.

 

"I-I said sorry," Sebastian nervously laughed, looking up at the older man. Sebastian saying 'sorry' is a foreign language for the man. He's never really apologised for the things he's done before, but apologising to Mark seemed right. Sebastian is sorry for the way he's acted. He's sorry for the way he's come across and the way he's treated the older man. _I'm sorry Mark._

 

The Aussie walked over to Sebastian, joining him on the sofa, sitting next to him. "Seb," Mark huffed out before adding softly, "I only want to help. I hoped we could at least friends, but you've not exactly been...." Mark struggled to find the correct words to describe how he felt.

 

"I've not exactly been likeable? Friendly? Welcoming?" Sebastian tried helping the older man find his words.

 

"No, you've not been yourself. I doubt you act this way every time you meet someone new... Do you?" Mark teasingly said, trying to lift the young man's mood.

  
Sebastian looked down again and giggled a little, showing his true smile. “No, I don’t.”

 

"Alright then...let's start over. Tell me about yourself," Mark said with a light nudge on the German's bicep.

 

Sebastian playfully rolled his eyes, "Haven't you got to leave?" The German regretfully reminded the Aussie. He secretly hoped Mark will decide to stay. _Please don't leave._

 

"Eh, don't worry 'bout it mate. I'll tell Ann I had to stop off to get petrol."

 

Sebastian's heart skipped a beat. _How can this man be so kind to me after how I've acted towards him._ "Ok," Sebastian said slowly. "But you got first. Tell me about you." _I want to know everything about you._

  
“Alrighty then.”

 

And so Mark began to tell the German about himself.

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the chapter being sooo late!!! *Naughty me*... I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far :) I find writing Sebastian very interesting, as I like to explore his emotions and how his emotions make him act. And well Mark, he's bloody wonderful. He's a dream.
> 
> In the next chapter, the boys will get to know each other properly.
> 
>  
> 
> (Stoke Park is a real place in Buckinghamshire and it's absolutely beautiful. I have never been before, sadly, but SOMEDAY I will!!!)


	5. Worthless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Mark get to know each other better and let's just say, things become emotional.

Sebastian learned quite a lot about Mark when the man was telling him about himself.

 

He learned that Mark is thirty-four years old and was born in Queanbeyan, Australia. To Sebastian's surprise, Mark was brought up as a Christian. Although, the man stated he never agreed with their beliefs or views, as he's a 'laid back type of bloke'. Mark as a young boy was your typical Aussie; skateboarding down the pavement alongside the sandy beach with his hair flowing freely in the cool wind. He would wear ripped, baggy jeans with a t-shirt that was 2 sizes too big. All his t-shirts would have cuts on them with a little stain of blood from when he fell off his skateboard, leaving the Aussie with a painful deep cut. Whenever his cuts needed stitches he would go to school, showing it off to all his friends, as if he had accomplished something magnificent; when in reality he embarrassingly fell off his skateboard.

 

"I've always known from a young age I wanted to help and tale care of people," Mark said when telling Sebastian about why he decided to become a doctor. It made Sebastian feel proud of the man and it even inspired him. The image of Mark giving aid to injured people and making their pain go away made his foolish heart skip a beat. Sebastian learned that Mark went to university in Sydney and studied medicine and after many years of studying hard, Mark graduated and started training to become a doctor in General Practice.  _I want to be a man like Mark. To be a better man,_ Sebastian thought. 

 

The German also learned that Mark met his wife, Ann, on a beach in Australia and well.... the Aussie was attracted to the older women...  _12 years older to be precise..._ "Ann, is originally from London, but she decided to join the Aussie's life down under after falling madly in love with me," Mark said with a smile on his beautiful face. "And the rest is history." When Mark spoke about Ann, Sebastian felt a deep sickening sensation in his stomach. Perhaps what he was feeling was jealously? Jealous of the way how Mark spoke so fondly of the woman. Jealous of how happy the man looked when he was talking about her. He wanted to have what Mark and Ann had....  _Happiness._ It got Sebastian thinking,  _why didn't the pair have any kids?_ It intrigued him so much he had to ask:

 

"How come you and Ann don't have any kids?"  _You'd be an amazing father,_ Sebastian thought. And it was true. Lovely Mark, playing peek-a-boo with a cheerful, excitable child and giving that child all his love.  

 

Mark looked down at his lap, looking pained by the question. Sebastian thought he may have hit a sore spot in the Aussie's past, and he admittedly regretted asking. _Maybe he lost a child?_  

 

"Ann and I had always wanted a family of our own, but er- sadly we kept on having miscarriages. 'Course, it was never Ann's fault, or anything she had done," Mark silently sighed, recalling his painful memories. "Suppose it's just one of those things. Weren;t meant to be, sadly."

 

"Oh," Is all Sebastian could manage to say. His heart ached for the older man, seeing him hurt by his tragic, sad memory.  _How different we are,_ Sebastian thought. The Aussie wanted a family of his own, whereas Sebastian didn't and well... he couldn't.

 

"So," Mark went on, "We decided to stick with dogs," He said with a faint smile.

 

 _You're so brave._ Sebastian decided to change the subject and asked, "So, why did you leave Australia?"

 

Mark looked back up at Sebastian and smiled brightly. Any trace of sadness he might have felt a second ago was all gone. "Enough about me. Tell me about yourself!"

 

Sebastian became enchanted by Mark's bright smile, not being able to take his eyes away. There had always been something that Sebastian found charming in Mark's smile. Maybe it was because of how his dimples crinkle each side of his face, or maybe it was because it showed his beautiful well-lined white teeth the man has. But then again, maybe it was because it showed Sebastian true happiness someone feels; something Sebastian longed for. Mark's smile would make his brown eyes light up with life like all his dreams have come true. Sebastian thinks he's never seen anything like it before.  _It's beautiful._

 

Sebastian blinked his blue eyes several times and looked away, trying to break the spell Mark's smile had on him. Now the Aussie wanted to hear about Sebastian....  _Where do I begin? I'm fucked up. All I do is hurt, people._ He took a deep breath, pushing back all his negative thoughts. He wiped his sweaty palms on his knees, wondering where to begin.  _Ok. No lies, no masks. Be honest with him._ Sebastian nodded and nervously smiled.  _Alright then. Here we go...._

 

The young German told Mark about his upbringing in Heppenheim, Germany, and how he was the towns heartthrob... so he says! Sebastian as a young boy was very outgoing and adventurous. He was invisible in the world he used to think. Nothing could harm him and most importantly no one could harm him. The German's hair used to be his most cringeworthy feature of his appearance he thought. It was long, curly and a golden colour which made his facial features look so sweet and so innocent. His lips always stayed the same, though; plumped and beautifully shaped.

 

His childhood was full of happy memories of his family and the joy he used to feel. He smiled as he remembered the first time he rode a bike without any help with his father encouraging him by his side. The more confident he got the more he pedalled faster. The rush of adrenaline flowed through his body as he got father and father, until... BANG!

 

"Fell off my bike and broke my arm." Sebastian and Mark went into fits of laughter from his bike accident story.  _Have a thing about breaking bones I do!_  

 

After they stopped laughing and composed themselves, Sebastian recalled the moment he met Hanna for the first time in his family pub. "She walked in and I spotted her straight away. She was wearing a blue polka dotted dress with her hair tied back showing her beautiful face," Sebastian said, smiling thinking about the memory. "Hanna is an amazing, caring woman. She always puts everyone's needs before hers," Sebastian said proudly. That's what Sebastian loved about her. She wouldn't harm a fly, and she would never hurt Sebastian...  _She's so sweet._ His smile faded as he thought about how he's treated her these past few weeks. "What's wrong mate?" Mark asked, placing a hand on the German's shoulder, giving it a quick squeeze.

 

He could've melted when Mark touched his shoulder. "It's just- this is going to sound so bloody awful," Sebastian said, looking down.

 

"S'alright mate, you can trust me."

 

"It's just- Hanna talks about how she wants us to buy a new house and to move in together.... I don't want that. She talks about us having kids, starting a family of our own," Sebastian let a shaky breath out. "I-I don;t want that. I can't have that, I-I," Sebastian frowned as he struggled to confess his deep secret to Mark.

 

Mark gave Sebastian a sympathetic look and nodded his head slightly, prompting him to carry on.

 

"I-I have a-a fucking infertility problem," Sebastian blurted out quickly as he finally confessed his secret. His cheeks blushed a bright red, but he felt like a weight had just been lifted from him and he felt, somewhat, free. He quickly added, "I love Hanna. I do. I love her dearly, but... I never felt... connected with her on a deep level. I've never felt that spark feeling with her. Is that bad?"

 

"I-I don't know mate. Have you always felt this way?" Mark asked softly.

 

Sebastian shrugged his shoulder. "Yeah, maybe," he said quietly. _Fuck this sounds so bad. God know what he thinks of me now._  

 

"Why are you marrying her then?" Mark questioned.

 

"Because I love her," Sebastian said sharply, looking at Mark wide-eyed. He hadn't really thought about why he is marrying her. It was all rather spontaneous Sebastian proposing to Hanna. It was Valentine's day earlier in the year and Sebastian asked unromantically, "We should get married." Hanna was ecstatic when Sebastian said that. She agreed eagerly.

 

"Ok," Mark said, nodding his head.

 

"So, yeah. That's me," Sebastian said while getting up to his feet. As he was about to leave, Mark grabbed his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. "Seb, sit down for a moment, please," the Aussie said kindly.  _Ok??_ He gave Mark a questioning look but sat down nonetheless, and waited for the man to speak.

 

After a few moments, Mark turns to Sebastian and asks; "You didn't speak about your mother...."

 

 _My mother?_ "There's not much to say about her, Mark. She met my father at some garden party-"

 

"No," Mark interrupted softly. "Your biological mother. Sebastian."

 

 _Oh._ "Well- why do you want to know about her?" Sebastian questioned, irritated by Mark's nosiness.

 

"Tell me about her, Seb," Mark said, ignoring Sebastian's question.

 

Sebastian shook his head and smiled. Although, he doesn't know why he's smiling. Maybe it was because smiling stops him from crying?... "Well, I don't know...." he said in annoyance as he sat on the edge of the sofa. The German hid his face in his trembling hands and shook his head.  _My dear mother._ "My-My mother," Sebastian started, removing his hands from his face. He showed his pale skin, looking like a deer in headlights that's about to be struck down by a speeding car." "Her name was Heike. She was so very lovely and gentle in everything she did," Sebastian smiled, thinking about her.

 

"Back in Germany, 2005, exactly 12 years ago was when my world came crashing down on me. I can remember it so clearly. It was Christmas Eve and it was heavily snowing outside. I was sitting in front of the fireplace drinking milk with my parents and siblings sitting behind me. I-er, I got up and went to the kitchen to get a chocolate Santa that my mum had brought me, but I couldn't find it... I ran back into the lounge and asked my family if they knew where it was, and well," Sebastian smiled, sadly. "Well, it turned out Fabian had eaten it. I went ape shit. I threw the biggest hissy fit and was screaming like a spoiled brat. 'I want my chocolate Santa,' I was screaming. My mother finally managed to calm me down by saying she'll go out and buy me a new one. She er- she told me she loved me, kissed my forehead and told me to behave otherwise, Santa won't come and deliver my presents. I told her I loved her, then she was out the door." Sebastian could feel tears forming in his eyes. He clenched his jaw, forcing himself to hold it together.

 

"After she left, my father took me and Fabian to bed and read us a Christmas story. Of course, my 2 older sisters were able to stay up later than us, as they were older. That used to really annoy me," Sebastian laughed. "That night I fell asleep thinking about; what will Santa bring me? What toys will I get this year?". The tears Sebastian fought to hold back fell down his face, making him look away, feeling embarrassed.

 

Mark placed his hand on Sebastian's knee and said softly, "If you want to stop mate-"

 

Sebastian shook his head. "No. I-I'm fine," Sebastian said, wiping away his tears and looked back at Mark, giving the Aussie a forced smile.

 

"I woke up early that Christmas morning and jumped out of bed with excitement. I couldn't wait to see what presents I got. I ran into Fabian's bedroom and woke him up. We both ran downstairs, expecting to see hundreds of presents under the tree, but instead, we saw nothing. Fabian and I stopped halfway down the stairs when our eyes saw 2 police officers in our living room. They were with my father and sisters and had this sympathetic, sad look on their face. I was only 12 at the time, and Fabian was 5, so we were confused. I didn't understand what was going on, then-er, then it hit me. My mum wasn't there. Our father noticed us on the stairs and told us both to come down. He-um, he told us that our mum wasn't coming home."

 

"Oh Sebastian," Mark said sincerely. 

 

"I don't want your pity, Mark."

 

Mark opened his mouth and was about to speak, but Sebastian cut in before him,"She was travelling back home from the supermarket when she was involved in a car crash. Apparently, the driver that hit her was drunk. He had been speeding, and because of the heavy snow, the roads were slippery, which caused him to skid across the road and hit her. She died instantly from the blow to her head." Sebastian felt fresh tears fall down his red cheeks again. "It was my fault she died. If I hadn't thrown that fucking hissy fit she would have never gone out. She would still be alive today..." Sebastian laughed darkly. "Ironic, isn't it? Earlier today I was going to get into my car, drunk. If you hadn't stopped me..." Sebastian looked away in shame and sobbed.  _You're not different to the man who killed your mum. You could've taken someone's life today. Spoiled brat you are._

 

Mark grabbed Sebastian's wet, flushed cheeks in the palm of his hands. "Don't say that."

 

"It's true. I could have killed someone earlier today. I'm a spoiled rich brat that killed my mother," Sebastian said, his eyes looking anywhere but Mark's beautiful, caring face.

 

"You did not kill your mother, Sebastian," Mark said firmly, slightly caressing his cheeks. "It wasn't your fault," he added softly.

 

Sebastian continued to sob, his chest and body shaking. "B-But it is. I-I feel so fucking _worthless_ and alone. I-I just want to fucking feel something other than pain, b-because that's all I ever feel. I-I'm such a fucking joke, Mark. My life's a big nothing. I hate working in that godforsaken pub, I-I want to live my dream, a-and-" Sebastian struggled to breathe, feeling a large lump in his throat. The German spoke from his heart, confessions pouring out of him, as he talks about his feelings and for the first time, someone actually listening to him.

 

"Shh, s'alright Seb," Mark said soothingly, as he wipes Sebastian's tears away with his thumb. "Stop it. It wasn't your fault you silly sod," Mark said in a whispered tone with a faint smile, looking at the German's blue eyes, deeply.

 

Sebastian closed his eyes, shutting everything out and focused on the feeling of Mark's hands on his cheeks. The feeling of Mark touching him somehow took away his pain he was feeling. Curing him of the demons he has. The blond reopened his eyes, seeing the older man's soft, brown eyes staring straight through him. Both men gaze at each other for what felt like an eternity. Mark's thumb made its way to the German's bottom lip, smoothly touching it. His eyes never leaving Sebastian's, as he cautiously leans in closer to him. Sebastian froze out of shock. Mark was inches away from him, his eyes suddenly close. The Aussie delicately kissed Sebastian's parted, red lips, earning himself a moan from the young man. Sebastian melted into the kiss, automatically closing his eyes, bringing his hand up and resting it on the man's prickly jawline.

 

Sebastian's insides were on fire. His heartbeat was pounding out his chest, he was sure the other man could be able to feel it. Their kiss started out as delicate and sweet, but as both men became more confident and hard, they soon deepen it with tongues exploring each other's mouths. Sebastian occasionally bit down on the older man's lower lip and rolled his tongue along it making Mark moan in delight. The blond grew more and more frustrated when his arousal became unbearable, so he threw his leg over the man's waist so he was now straddling the man, and started to grind against him. Sebastian needed more, wanted more. He wanted to feel Mark's smooth, soft hand against his hard cock, stroking him in a magical rhythm. Sebastian's hand that was resting on Mark's jawline slipped down slowly and cupped the older man's cock tightly. The man's cock felt as hard as Sebastian felt and it was huge... mouth watering huge. Mark suddenly pulled away with wide eyes looking up at Sebastian. His lips were swollen from the passionate kissing, and a lovely red colour. His eyes were a beautiful shade of brown, lighting up Sebastian's heart. The German looked down at the man and he swears he's never seen anything so hot, and so beautiful at the same time! He nervously coughed and silently asked, "W-What?"

 

Mark's eyes were wandering across the German's face as if he was searching for something. He shook his head violently and closed his eyes. "N-No... no.". He suddenly pushed the German aside and got up quickly, pacing the floor with his hands threaded through his messy hair.

 

"Mark?" Sebastian's tone came out as needy, not wanting the moment to end.

 

"No. This-this was a mistake." The older man's hands were trembling in his hair, his body weakened all of a sudden. His look was a look of helplessness and worry with a pale face, looking like he might be sick.

 

Sebastian got up from the sofa and walked over to the man, placing a hand on his cheek. "Mark," he whispered and closed his eyes, leaning up to kiss the man. Mark suddenly picked Sebastian up and pinned him against the wall with his hands above his head, kissing and biting the German's neck.

 

"Aghhh, fuck Mark!!" Sebastian breathlessly said, becoming even harder.

 

Mark started to place kisses all around the German's face, before finally kissing his red, parted lips hard.

 

"Mark," Sebastian mumbled against his lips. "Take me to bed," he demanded.

 

And Mark did just that.

 

 **To be**   **continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH, MY HEART! Poor Sebastian :(
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. It continues to the next chapter which will be out soon :)


	6. Open Your Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Strong graphic sex* (Basically a porn chapter LOL)

They stumbled into the dimly lit bedroom, knocking off a lamp that was neatly placed on a chestnut cabinet on their way. Their kisses were hard and needy, both men crawling at each other, desperate to feel the other's naked skin. Mark's clothes came off violently, his shirt ripping open making the buttons go flying all over the floor. His clothes left a trail like a treasure hunt leading to the bedroom, where the treasure most definitely lies. When they reached the bedroom, Mark pushed Sebastian onto the bed, his head hitting the feathered, soft pillow. The blond propped himself up on his elbows, staring at the naked man before him. Mark was a god. Sebastian's seen the older man shirtless before, but naked... in front of him with a mouthwatering, beautiful erect cock, and his eyes full of lust.... that was something else! Sebastian's thought about this moment, hell, he's even dreamed about this, but now it's actually happening! The bedroom may be dimly lit with just the moonlight shining through, but he could still make out those well-toned muscles on the older man's body. To Sebastian, Mark's body was a bright star at night, shining brightly, captivating the German's blue eyes. He chewed on his bottom lip, suddenly feeling very nervous. The blond looked up through his eyelashes, taking a mental picture of the sight he saw, not wanting to forget this moment,  _ever!_  

 

Mark's shaky hand untied the knot on the younger man's robe and tore it open, exposing his smooth, hair free body. Mark was breathless. He ran his hand down the German's body, starting from his chest, slowly going down to his lower abdomen. The feeling of Mark's hand touching him so delicately made Sebastian breath heavily, his cheeks burning a bright shade of red. Sebastian's body isn't as well-toned as the older man, he's meatier in certain area's. However, Mark seemed to enjoy that as he pinched the side of the German's hip while biting his lip. Sebastian pushed himself upright, touching Aussie's broad chest, thinking he's never touched anything so strong before. The feeling of the man's chest hair against his hands felt foreign for him. He was used to Hanna's smooth chest, not a strong hairy chest. Although, he's not complaining!

 

The Aussie placed his forefinger under Sebastian's chin, lifting his head so he can place a sweet, chaste kiss. "Like what you see, Mark?" Sebastian asked against the man's lips, looking down at them. He hoped his voice came out as sexy and confident, but his voice betrayed him, coming out as shaky and nervous.  _What if he doesn't like what he's seeing?_ he thought abruptly, becoming self-conscious of his body image. The blond shook that thought out of his mind.  _Get a grip, Seb. You don't care, just fuck him already._ Every fibre of his being was screaming at him;  _fuck him already. Stop being soft. This is not you._ But it wasn't working. He couldn't control his body and feelings anymore, his mask quickly falling. Sebastian felt so powerless and frail, completely not himself anymore...

 

"Yes," Mark replied firmly. He placed a quick kiss on the German lips before pushing him backwards onto the bed, crawling on top of him and started to attack his neck with kisses.

 

Sebastian's entire body went tense, his cock aching with arousal. He couldn't bear it any longer. He had to have Mark,  _now!_

 

Sebastian turned the older man over, crawling on top of him and started to trail kisses down to his cock. When he reached Mark's nipples, he stopped to kiss them both, carefully tugging at them with his teeth. His mouth suddenly became very dry like an Arabian desert on a hot sunny day. Sebastian gasped in delight when he saw the older man's cock. " _Fuck,_ " he whispered to himself, breathless. The Aussie's cock must have been around 7 inches, leaking with pre-cum.  _Pure pleasure, thick and long,_ Sebastian thought. It put the German's cock to shame, not being as nearly as big as the Aussie's. He licked his lips and kissed the tip of the man's cock, earning himself a deep, sexy moan from the man. He took a deep breath, preparing himself and courageously took Mark fully in his mouth. Sebastian's mouth has never felt this fulfilled before, he thought. And he fucking loved it.

 

"Ohh fuck," Mark panted.

 

For a few seconds, Sebastian bobbed his head up and down, sucking the man's cock before taking him out of his mouth to say, "You like that, Mark?" he asked in a dark, seductive voice.

 

"Y-Yes," Mark moaned.

 

"Would you like me to do that again, Mark?" Sebastian asked, trying not to sound too smug and proud of himself. It made Sebastian feel powerful, knowing he's the reason behind Mark's leaking cock.

 

"Yes," Mark said in a pained, demanding tone. Sebastian was killing him with his toying around, being slow and seductive. Mark needed to be touched now, otherwise, he'll explode like a volcano.

 

"Look at me, and say  _please._ "

 

 _God, he's fucking loving this,_ Mark thought, becoming annoyed by Sebastian's naughtiness. "Fuck," Mark moaned. The Aussie had to prepare himself mentally, as he knew the sight of Sebastian holding his hard cock could be enough to make him cum straight away. "Please," he said so very quietly, Sebastian struggled to hear.

 

The German smirked, "Very well then.". He took Mark into his mouth once again, going deeper than before, hitting the back of his throat. He introduced his hand while using his mouth, getting into a good rhythm. It made Mark arch his back in delight, moaning countless times in joy. He pulled tightly on the German's blond hair, making the younger man look up slightly. He saw Mark's chest rise and fall rapidly with sweat breaking out all over his chest and forehead. It didn't take long until Mark was nearing the edge.

 

"Fuck I-I'm going to-" Mark warned.

 

Sebastian took Mark out of his mouth in a slow motion and placed one last kiss on the tip of his cock. He kissed his way back up, taking his time, wanting to make this last all night long. When he met the Aussie's face again it was sweaty and his hair was slightly damp, falling down into his brown eyes.  _Beautiful,_ Sebastian thought to himself. The blond kissed the man's salty mouth and whispered, " _Fuck_ me, Mark."

 

Mark groaned at the sound of that, thinking he's never heard anything so sexy before. He rolled Sebastian over and placed one of the feathered pillows under his hips for support. The Aussie bent down, giving the German a sloppy kiss while spreading his legs wide apart to open him up. He broke the kiss and slipped his index and middle finger into the German's hot mouth to lubricate it with his tongue. He carefully entered Sebastian's hole with his index finger, moving it slowly up and down. Sebastian held his breath, looking up at the ceiling, marvelling in the wonderful sensation. It had been so long since he had felt this high on pleasure. The blond exhaled loudly and nodded his head. Mark knew exactly what he wanted. His middle finger entered his hole, moving it back and forth quicker this time. "N-Need more, a-add another," Sebastian panted, needing more from Mark. The older man complied, adding another finger to open the German up even more.  _Fuck! It's only 3 fingers. Imagine 7 inches of cock inside you..._ The thought of Mark's large cock inside him made him hot all over. He had to mentally think of something else, as he felt himself nearing climax far too soon!!

 

"Ready," was all Sebastian needed to say to confirm he was ready for Mark's cock. The Aussie withdrew his fingers which made Sebastian feel empty, missing the intimate feeling. Mark pounced on Sebastian's mouth with hungry kisses, his hands exploring the German's body. When they needed to part for air, Mark spat onto his hand and washed his spit all over it hard cock. Sebastian threw his head back and closed his eyes, mentally preparing himself for what's about to happen. He brought his legs up and wrapped them around the Aussie's waist. Sebastian gripped onto the bed sheets tightly like his life depended on it, his knuckles turning white. Mark placed one hand on the German's smooth chest to steady himself while his other hand guided his cock into Sebastian. The young blond was sure Mark could feel his heartbeat pounding against his hand. The tip of the older man's cock entered Sebastian, making his breathing become rapid.  _Fuck, this is more intense,_ Sebastian thought as he struggled to breathe.

 

"Breathe for me, Seb," Mark whispered soothingly in the German's ear, gently caressing his chest.

 

The hand Mark had on the German's chest moved upwards to his jawline, stroking his cheek. "That's it," Mark added softly looking down into those blue eyes, as he began to enter to German a bit more. To begin with, it was painful for the German as Mark went deeper, but the arousal he felt overcame any pain he felt. The dark haired man was so patience and gentle with Sebastian, it helped him relax more and focused on the marvellous feeling. When Mark was fully inside the younger man, his hand travelled to the German's hand and interlocked them. His mouth made work on the German's jawline while his hips carefully moved to lessen the German's discomfort. As Sebastian felt the pleasure override the pain he let go of the bed sheet and wrapped his arm around the Aussie's lower back, moaning; "Fuck me."

 

Hearing Sebastian moan those words was all the confirmation Mark needed. He started to thrust in and out, deeply, each time penetrating his prostate. He withdrew his cock then quickly pushed it back in, making Sebastian groan loudly, his nails scratching the Aussie's back, leaving behind a dark, red mark. "Arghhh, god, M-Mark," Sebastian cried out, feeling he's on cloud 9 of ecstasy. "Oh fuck, right there."

 

"Open. Your. Eyes," Mark says in between kisses.

 

The German hesitantly opened his eyes, feeling so exposed and vulnerable in this intimate moment. His eyes saw Mark looking down at him with the most beautiful expression he's ever seen someone look at him. It wasn't just a lustful look, it was a needing look, a loving look. His brown eyes were heavy with his lips swollen, sweat was falling down his cheeks. Both men could feel the other's heat, growing hotter and hotter by the second.  _God, I've never had it this good before,_ Sebastian thought. The German was breathless, sweat breaking out all over his body, looking like he's currently running a 10K marathon. The bed sheets underneath him were damp, but Sebastian didn't care. He was having the best fuck of his life right now! Mark noticed Sebastian's state and slowed down, rotating his hips instead. It was slow and gentle, but equally as pleasurable as before. Sebastian caught Mark's brown eyes, looking down at him and grabbed the Aussie by his neck, bringing him down for a hard kiss, whimpering his name. Their tongues indulged in each other's mouths, both moaning loudly.

 

"Fuck Seb, you feel so good," Mark mumbled against the younger man's lips. He started to pick up his pace, fucking the German hard and fast again, hitting his g-spot. "S-So good. So fucking good."

 

"Y-Yeah?" Sebastian asked shyly.

 

Mark moaned into Sebastian's exposed neck. "Y-Yes mate. S-So fucking tight."

 

Sebastian knew he wasn't going to last much longer which sadden him as he never wanted this to ever end. "M-Mark! Mark, I-I can't-" The German gasps.

 

"Let it all go, mate," Mark said, stroking Sebastian's cock fast.

 

"Aghhhh fuck! I-I, Mark-" Sebastian cries out as he cum's all over Mark's hand and his own stomach. The sight underneath Mark of Sebastian reaching his climax was all it took for Mark to come undone. He came hard and fast inside of Sebastian, collapsing on top of the German. The blond felt the warmth of Mark's cum deep inside him. Their muscles no longer worked, both panting hard, feeling shattered.

 

"Christ," Sebastian whispered. He had never experienced anything like that before. It was so intense, so intimate, nothing he had ever felt before. In the past, it had always been quick and boring, but that... that was something.  _It was wonderful._

 

Mark rolled onto his side and carefully withdrew from Sebastian to avoid any discomfort. Mark wiped his hand with the duvet, removing Sebastian's cum. Their lips met again with slow and lazy kisses.

 

"That was..." Mark was lost for words. He had no words to express what he felt.

 

Sebastian shyly smiled, nuzzling his face into Mark's collarbone. "Mmmm," Sebastian sleepy moaned. He cuddled up to the man, intertwining their legs with his arm wrapped around the Aussie's waist. Neither men had the energy to clean up, instead, they fell into a deep sleep together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter everyone! Have a great day eating chocolates ;) 
> 
> Next chapter out soon!


	7. Apologies And 'Confessions'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark has regrets, and Sebastian is digging himself a hole of lies...

**4 months until the big day!!**

 

Sebastian opened his eyes and saw an incredible view of the morning sunrise over the estate's garden. The sky was a warm shade of orange with the sun slowing rising in the far distance, hiding behind bright clouds.

 

The German heard a jingling noise coming from the corner of the room, so he turned his head sideways towards the noise and saw Mark half-dressed. The Aussie's trouser zip was undone and his white shirt hanging open with his black hair fallen down into his forehead. His hands were trembling as he struggled to zip his trousers up.  _He looks a mess..._ Sebastian sat himself up and winced a little, feeling the effects from last night. 

 

"Mark?" Sebastian yawned.

 

Mark looked straight at the young blond, his brown eyes full of fear and regret. "This-" Mark said, pointing at himself then at Sebastian. "This was a mistake. It should have never happened... W-We were both emotional, a-and got caught up in the moment," the Aussie said, trying to convince himself.  _That's all it was,_ Mark thought.

 

Sebastian quietly huffed out and rolled his eyes. He walked over to where Mark was standing and reached up to caress the older man's cheek. Before his hand could touch Mark's stubble cheek, his hand got pushed away by the Aussie. Mark's jaw was clenched tightly and he refused to look at Sebastian, as he knew full well the young German was very naked. "Stop it, Sebastian," Mark said through gritted teeth. 

 

"Stop what?" Sebastian asked innocently as he intruded the man's space. His fingertips stroked the Aussie's lower abdomen, while his mouth made work on his strong chest. 

 

"Sebastian," Mark warned, weakly. His breaths became heavy and his eyelids closed slightly.  _STOP!_ "NO," Mark shouted, pushing past the German. "Stop it, Sebastian. I-I'm not gay. I'm happily married to Ann-"

 

The blond interrupted Mark with a small laugh, shaking his head. "Come off it-"

 

"I don't know what fucking game you're playing, Sebastian," Mark started, firmly. "But I won't be part of it. If you want to cheat on Hanna, then shame on you, but do not bring me into it. My loyalty lies with Ann, and I won't betray her," Mark said authoritatively. 

 

"Well, you seemed perfectly happy to betray her last night when you were fucking me senseless," Sebastian said loudly. 

 

Mark ducked his head in shame, knowing Sebastian had a point. "I don't have time for this," he said, quietly. "Ann will be worried sick about me, and I'm late for work."

 

Sebastian continued to watch Mark get dressed and then leave, no longer putting up a fight.  _He'll be back wanting more. I know it. It'll only be a matter of time!_

 

* * *

 

After an hour or two, Sebastian was finally picked up by his father and was taken home. The car journey home was beyond agonising for Sebastian, as his father was extremely blunt and angry with him!!  _After how I've treated everyone I deserve this._

 

When they finally reached back home, Sebastian felt relieved.  _Finally. I can go back to bed and not deal with my father._ He opened the front door and entered. His heart sank at the sight he saw... Hanna was standing there with her bags packed.

  

"Hanna? W-What's going on?" Sebastian's voice came out as quite and fearful.  _Why are her bags packed???_

 

Her eyes were bloodshot, and her cheeks were wet. "I can't take it anymore, Sebastian. I don't deserve how you've been treating me..." she said, hiding her face shyly. "I think we should call off the wedding."

 

Sebastian's heart felt like it had been stabbed with a sharp knife. "W-What? No? Don't be silly, Hanna-"

 

"Don't be silly?? Don't you remember what happened yesterday??"

 

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders slightly, unable to look at Hanna. 

 

"Let me remind you; 'You are so beautiful, but ever so fucking clingy'. Those were your exact words to me, Sebastian."

 

.....

 

"I'm done," Hanna said, making her way to leave. 

 

"Wait, Hanna, I-I'm sorry. Please forgive me," Sebastian's voice came out as shaky and broken, as he stops her. "Please, let me fix this."

 

"How are you going to fix this, Sebastian? You've been so fucking cruel to me.... I love you so much, but I won't be made a fool out off."

 

Sebastian opened his mouth to say something, but at the same moment, his father walked in. "I think I know how to fix this," his father said, as he motioned them towards the living room. 

 

The three of them sat in silence for a few seconds before Norbert spoke. "Sebastian... What is going on with you?"

 

 _Me?_ "Nothing."

 

"You have been nothing but rude and horrible towards Hanna... I have noticed you both arguing more, something that never happened beforehand. Something is going on with you, and you're going to tell me and Hanna right now," Norbert demanded. 

 

"Nothing is going on," Sebastian said sharply. 

 

"ENOUGH BULLSHIT, SEBASTIAN," Norbert snapped loudly, making Sebastian jump in his seat. He took a deep breath in, composing himself before carrying on. "Don't you care? Hanna was in tears yesterday, tears that you caused by your selfishness."

 

 _I never meant to hurt her...._ The German looked down at his hands, ashamed of the way he's treated, everyone. 

 

Hanna placed her hand over Sebastian's, and said softly; "We're worried about you, Sebastian. Please, tell us what it is that's making you act like this."

 

"I-I can't," Sebastian pleaded, his voice quivering. 

 

"Are you an alcoholic?" Norbert blankly asked.

 

"Norbert!!" Hanna scolded. "That is not the correct way to handle this."

 

"I've had enough. I have given this boy everything he's ever wanted and more and look at how he repays me. Look at how he repays you from your kindness...."

 

"He's struggling, we have to support him-"

 

Norbert laughed and shook his head. "I have done nothing but support him..."

 

Sebastian sat still, watching Hanna and his father argue back and forth like a tennis match. He felt boxed in with nowhere to go. His chest suddenly felt tight, feeling panic wash over him.  _They know something is up. I can't cope with it anymore. I need to get out!_

 

"ALRIGHT," Sebastian snapped, unable to take it anymore. "Alright, I'll tell you.... I-I owe someone money... a large amount," Sebastian said slowly.

 

Norbert looked at Sebastian with disbelief. "You owe someone money? Who?"

 

"I-I can't say."

 

"Oh, this is so typical... Sebastian needs money so he clicks his fingers and expects it without an explanation-"

 

"Norbert, please," Hanna interrupted.

 

"No, someone's got to give it to him straight. This isn't the first time you've asked me for money, Sebastian. Remember a few years back, you apparently 'owed' someone money then... You begged me not to ask questions, but this time is different. You tell me right now, who and why you owe someone money."

 

Sebastian felt tears emerge in his eyes. "I can't, please just trust me on this."

 

Hanna rubbed Sebastian back gently. "It's alright, Sebastian."

 

Norbert's eyes went wide, as he felt his gut telling him something. "You owed someone money in the past, now you need money again... you have become snappy with Hanna, and you seemed stressed in recent weeks. You haven't been yourself lately and you're drinking excessively... you have an addiction don't you?"

 

 _WHAT!?_ Sebastian looked at his father with confusion. "What!? No, don't be stupid."

 

"All the signs are there."

 

_Signs? What fucking signs!!!!_

 

Hanna looked at Sebastian with nothing but love and worry. "Do you have an addiction, Sebastian? An addiction to alcohol or gambling.... drugs?"

 

The blond looked into Hanna's sweet eyes, seeing how much he's hurt her.  _Just lie Sebastian. It's a logical reason for your behaviour, and Hanna won't leave you... Plus, you need money quickly for Christian, or he'll harm me...._ He nodded his head slightly, feeling defeated. "Gambling," Sebastian said quietly.

 

There was a moment of silence as Sebastian finally 'confessed' his 'addiction'. __Well, Sebastian, you certainly have hit rock bottom of your lies.__

 

Hanna broke the silence and softly said; "I'm so proud of you, Sebastian."

 

Sebastian was shocked by her kindness. He wasn't expecting that reply. He was expecting her to be disappointed and his father to yell at him with rage. "What did you say?" Sebastian asked.

 

Hanna kissed Sebastian's knuckles and nodded. "I'm proud of you. It's not easy to confess your demands, but you have and I'm so proud of you. I thought for so long it had something to do with me," Hanna blushed. Hearing Hanna speak like that pained Sebastian.  _I have treated her so badly._

 

"God no, Hanna. I love you and the way I've treated you all was just- it was wrong of me, and I'm sorry."

 

"I love you too and I will support you any way I can," Hanna said sweetly.

 

Sebastian smiled sheepishly, guilt washing over him.  _I don't deserve her._

 

The three of them continued to discuss Sebastian's 'gambling problem', and despite the German 'confessing' this, he was still no closer to getting the money for Christian.  _I am a dead man if I don't get the money quick._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all! I am SO SO SO sorry for such the late update. Been very busy :/ I hope y'all like this update, as I wasn't sure where to go with it, but decided to go with it...
> 
> Poor Sebi is getting desperate now, wanting to get rid of Christian, and he's feeling the strain of keeping up with his heterosexual appearance.


	8. Support Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian gets a visit from Mark and he also attends his first support meeting.... which makes Sebastian feel uncomfortable.

If there was one thing Sebastian was one hundred percent sure on, it was he was NOT going to any support meetings. He had lowered himself far enough already, and he was not doing it anymore. However, his father and wife-to-be had other ideas. Ever since he 'confessed', they had been researching for ways to help him. And to his joy, they found weekly meetings at the local council hall. Not only was it highly embarrassing for the German, but he also feared that in such close proximity to where he lives and work, someone might see him attend these meetings...  _This is the bed you've made, Sebastian. Now you got to lie in it._

 

"Their meetings are every Friday at 9 PM," Hanna said to Sebastian, as she laid in bed with her laptop.

 

Sebastian pulled up the duvet and got into bed. "Wouldn't it be better to go elsewhere for these meetings. Someone we know could see me attend them. You know I'm a private person, and you know what this town is like with gossip," Sebastian tried to reason with her. 

 

"No one will see you, Sebastian, don't worry. I'll be there with you every step of the way."

 

 _How can she be so sweet and supportive after everything?..._ "Are you not angry with me? After the way, I've treated you... how do you not hate me? I'd deserve it," Sebastian questioned.

 

Hanna closed her laptop and placed it on the bedside table. She turned over to face Sebastian and softly replied; "Because, when you truly care for someone, their mistakes never change the way you feel. Yes, I was angry, but it was my mind that was angry, but my heart still cared. And despite everything, I still love you and I always will love you."

 

Sebastian smiled brightly at her. "How did I get so lucky?"  _From now on, Hanna, I promise to be a better man. I promise to never hurt you or treat you_ _cruelly again. I promise to never let you down. I'll make you proud._

 

* * *

 

**Friday**

_Today's the day...._ Sebastian woke up that morning feeling ill. He had no strength to leave his bed and was in no mood to deal with his first meeting tonight. The blond had to remind himself the reason why he's doing this.  _Do it for Hanna...._ He let out a loud groan as he forced himself out of bed. He checked his phone and saw the time;  **12:30 PM.** _Fucking great. Late for work again!_

 

Sebastian quickly got changed and grabbed himself an apple from the kitchen. His phone kept buzzing every second with angry messages from his father.  _Yes, I know I'm late!!!_ The German half walked, half jogged towards the front door. He opened the door and crashed into someone when leaving. His eyes shot up from his phone to see who it was....

 

"Mark?" Sebastian said in a surprised tone.

 

"Are you home alone?"

 

The German's brain went to mush, as he looked into the Aussie's eyes. Those brown eyes were like a drug to, Sebastian. He could never look away once he's gazed into them. He completely forgot about work and everything else. He nodded as his reply, unable to form any words. 

 

"Good. We need to talk," Mark said, as he entered.

 

_'We need to talk'... why do I have a bad feeling about this?_

 

Sebastian guided Mark to the kitchen while he prepared himself for whatever 'talk' was about to happen. The German hopped onto the tabletop, whereas, Mark stood opposite him, leaning against the kitchen's cabinets.

 

"What we did..." Mark started. "It-"

 

"It was a mistake, yes I know," Sebastian said, finishing the Aussie's sentence for him.

 

"N-No, I wasn't going to say that," Mark said, looking down at his feet, as a faint blush appeared on his face. 

 

_Oh._

 

"What were you going to say then?" Sebastian promoted, unsure where this conversation was now going.

 

The Aussie looked back at Sebastian, his eyes heavy with bags under them.  _He looks like he's not been sleeping,_ Sebastian thought. Mark stepped forward slowly and whispered; "I can't stop thinking about it." 

 

_Oh, he feels guilty!_

 

"Mark," Sebastian huffed out. "The guilt you're feeling, it'll pass, trust me."

 

Mark shook his head, remaining the eye contact he had with the blond. "It's not guilt I'm feeling," he said as he neared the German. When he became in touching distance of Sebastian, he reached out and placed his hands on the German's thighs, slowly guiding them up to his hips as he walked forward.  

 

_Oh._

 

"I can't stop thinking about you, Seb," Mark said huskily, pinching Sebastian's meaty hips. 

 

_Oh._

 

Mark grabbed Sebastian by his waist and pulled him off the tabletop, making him land against the older man's body. He gasped when he felt Mark's erection against his own. The Aussie started to kiss Sebastian's exposed neck and his hands were exploring the body against him. 

 

 _W-What about Hanna, Sebastian. The promise you made to yourself. Never going to hurt her again...._ Sebastian closed his eyes and creased his forehead like he was in pain. "I-I can't," Sebastian said weakly.

 

The older man slowly withdrew from Sebastian's red neck and looked into his eyes.  _Oh god! His eyes are so lovely._ Sebastian felt his heart flutter. _I can't fight this._ The blond smashed his lips against Mark's in a hungry, passionate kiss. He knew he could never fight against the way he feels. He would always loose the battle. No matter how much he loved Hanna, he needed Mark in a way he couldn't explain. It was as if Mark had switched on a light in his life. A light that hasn't been turned on in years!

 

Their kiss became deeper with tongues, both tasting the other. When they needed to part for air, Mark looked deeply into those ocean blue eyes again and carefully asked; "Where's your bedroom?"

 

The blond's throat suddenly became swollen, with his legs feeling like jelly. "This way," Sebastian replied, his tone coming out as heavy. He took the older man's hand and led him to his bedroom.

 

_Fuck work._

 

* * *

 

Both men were left panting heavily as they climaxed to ecstasy together.

 

They laid in a hot, naked and sweaty cuddle, neither saying a word or making a move. Sebastian had his head resting on Mark's chest, feeling the man's heartbeat. His fingers lazily traced patterns on Mark's body hair while the Aussie had his arm wrapped around the blond, holding him close.  

 

"So," Sebastian said, finally breaking the painful silence.

 

"So..." Mark repeated.

 

"What happens now?" Sebastian asked, glaring up at him.  _Please don't say 'this was a mistake' again._

 

Mark exhaled through his nose, looking down at the blue-eyed man. His free hand caressed the German's jawline then brought him to his lips for a tender kiss. "I don't know what happens now. I've never had an- an affair before..." 

 

The blond kissed the side of Mark's mouth. "Well... neither have l," he confessed. 

 

The Aussie gave Sebastian a questioning look which made the blond laugh. "Don't look at me like that," Sebastian giggled. "It's always been one night stands in the past." 

 

"And one night stands aren't affairs?" Mark questioned, lifting his eyebrows. 

 

Sebastian nibbled on the man's earlobe and whispered; "No, they're not."

 

"Mmm," Mark moaned. "I should be going."

 

The German growled, not wanting to leave his bed with the Aussie next to him.  _I could stay here forever,_ Sebastian thought. He watched on, admiring the man's physique in the afternoon's sunlight, as Mark dressed. "You know it's rude to stare," Mark sniggered, catching the German's eyes on his body. 

 

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders and grinned widely. "Simply admiring the view."

 

The Aussie rolled his eyes, letting out a small laugh. He walked over to where Sebastian was lying and gave him a chaste kiss on his salty lips. "I'll see you around then," Mark said softly. 

 

"Wait, give me your phone," Sebastian said suddenly, as Mark turned to leave. 

 

The Aussie gave him a questioning look but handed his phone to the young German anyway. "There," Sebastian said as he finished typing. "Give me a text when you want too.... hang out, again," Sebastian said. giving Mark a seductive smirk. 

 

"Will do, mate," Mark replied, giving the German another quick kiss before leaving. 

 

 _Well, that was an_ _unexpected 'talk',_ Sebastian thought. He closed his eyes and allowed himself a couple of minutes rest before getting ready for work... which he is  _very, very, very_ late for. 

 

* * *

**9 PM - The Meeting**

 

Sebastian's heart was in his chest as he entered the council hall. He was surrounded by gambling addicts. Although, he had some comfort as Hanna was by his side, holding his sweaty hand.  _Fuck sake, I don't belong here,_ Sebastian thought. His legs without warning, suddenly felt like jelly and his hands started to shake uncontrollably.  _I can't do this._ The German was about to turn and run, but a loud man spoke. 

 

"Welcome everyone! Please, come and take a seat," the man said, pointing to the chairs that were placed in a circle. 

 

"Hanna, I-I don't think I can do this," Sebastian said with fear in his eyes. 

 

"You can. I'll be right by your side."

 

_And so the hell begins!!_

 

"We have a new member joining us today... Sebastian," the man said once everyone had taken their seats.

 

 _SHIT!_ Sebastian looked at Hanna with wide eyes, hoping she'll see how desperate he is to leave. However, she did not notice. She simply smiled and whispered, "Don't be shy, darling."

 

"Sebastian, why don't you introduce yourself," the man said. 

 

 _I did not sign up for this shit...._ The German felt dark, piercing eyes on him. His body felt like a hot sun staring down at him; making him break out in a sweat all over his body, and his throat became very dry rapidly. All those eyes on him made him shift uncomfortably in his chair. He was unsure where to look, so he kept his gaze on his knee. "I-er," he tried to start but because his throat was so dry, no sound was able to come out. He tried to swallow several times, but what he really needed was water! Thankfully, the man; who Sebastian thought was some counsellor, noticed his struggle and offered him a cool glass of water.  _Lifesaver,_ Sebastian thought as he gulped the water down his dry throat. 

 

"We'll come back to you, Sebastian. Maybe if everyone else spoke first your nervous will have calmed down," the man said, offering a kind smile. 

 

_I like this guy already!_

 

The German sat in silence, listening to the gamblers confessions of their dreadful problems. Sebastian hearing the way they spoke about their daily struggle and the challenges they face made him feel guilty... Guilty for pretending to be 'one of them', and using a serious problem like gambling to cover his secrets. It wasn't something you would wish upon your enemy; having an addiction. But when Sebastian comes under pressure and he feels scared, his first instinct is to always lie. It always has been. It's a vicious circle he wants to break, but he just doesn't know how to...

 

"Sebastian?"

 

The blond blinked coming out of his daydreaming and looked up, seeing everyone staring at him, once again! "Yes?" Sebastian asked nervously. 

 

The man laughed slightly. "I just asked you if you wanted to talk. There's no judgement in this room, and everything you say will stay in this room," the man offered. 

 

Hanna stroked the German's hand for comfort. He nodded his head,  _this is going to_ _be fun._ "I-er, I don't really know what to say."  _Probably because everyone is looking at you and you're lying to them, Sebastian. You're basically mocking them, by pretending all this._ _You're taking_ _advantage of their kindness and support, while someone out there is suffering in silence-_

 

"Sebastian?"

 

"Mmm, yes- sorry. You were saying?"

 

"I said when was the first time you gambled?" the man asked. 

 

 _I haven't._ "I-er, can't remember," Sebastian stuttered. 

 

"How does it make you feel when you gamble?" 

 

"err-" Sebastian's mind went blank, unsure what to say or how to react.  _I can't do this. It isn't fair on these people to do this and lie to them. It isn't fair on Hanna to make her stay when she deserves better._ "I'm sorry, I can't do this, I can't do any of this" he blurted out as he stood up and ran out the door. 

 

"Sebastian- wait-" Hanna said as she went after him. 

 

 _I'm sorry Hanna, I can't do this!! I can't pretend anymore, it's draining me,_ Sebastian thought, as he kept on running, never looking back with tears falling down his cheeks.  _I'm done with the pain, betrayal and lies._

 

_I'm done with it all._

 

* * *

 

Sebastian sat in his car, drinking and drinking bottles of alcohol down. He wanted to forget about everything, and everyone in his life... everyone but Mark. His eyes closed as he remembered the way the Aussie touched him a few hours earlier. The tender kisses and the soft touches. The pleasant moans that escaped Mark's mouth as Sebastian sucked his delicious cock, the way he looked down at the German when he was on top, fucking him good. Even the aftermath of their climax together, when the Aussie held him tightly; it was sweet and delicate.  _I've never been held like that..._

 

In Sebastian's past when he finished his bit of 'fun' with someone, he would always dress straight after. There were no sweet cuddles or longing kisses. Although, with Hanna, it was a bit different. He would hold her and give her a kiss but comparing it with how Mark felt against his body. That felt different. _A good different._

 

The German's phone vibrated for the hundredth time that night. Sadly, the person calling him wasn't someone he hoped for.  _Mark._ Instead, it was his father and Hanna; who were probably pissed with him for running out.  _I don't care anymore. I just want to drink it all away._ He felt himself drift off into a deep slumber until someone knocked on his car window. The German took down his window and rubbed his eyes.

 

"What are you doing, Sebastian?" a dark man's voice asked. 

 

Sebastian's eyesight finally came round and saw who the dark voice belonged too... He jumped in fear when he saw who it was and tried to get his window back up.

 

"Come on, Sebastian. Don't be like that."

 

"J-Just leave me alone, Christian," Sebastian begged, his voice trembling. 

 

Christian suddenly unlocked Sebastian's car door and grabbed him, shoving him violently to the ground. His drink bottles came tumbling out with him as he was thrown. The German didn't know what was happening... or what was going to happen! "P-Please," Sebastian begged. Christian started to kick Sebastian in his stomach and breathlessly said over and over again; "Where's my money?". Sebastian struggled to breathe as the kicking continued. He tried to defend himself by cuddling up into a ball, but he was no match for Christian's power and strength. The blond begged him to stop, but his cries were ignored. Christian then suddenly picked Sebastian up and pushed him against his car. 

 

"I've been waiting patiently, Sebastian. But unfortunately times up. By next Friday I better have my money, and if I don't, well...." Christian trailed off.

 

"Y-You'll get your money," Sebastian stuttered. 

 

"Good boy. Because you know what will happen if I don't get it" Christian said in a dark tone, gripping Sebastian's neck tightly. 

 

The German nodded profusely, tears falling down his cheek. Christian smiled darkly, as his hold became tighter around Sebastian's neck. He let go suddenly and punched his, now, bruised stomach for the final time. Sebastian fell to the ground, clutching his stomach in pain. He gasped for air, as he felt the air being knocked out of him. Christian walked away, leaving a very battered and bruised Sebastian on the floor. 

 

_Help me. Please, someone, help me!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How evil is Christian?!!! My heart goes out to Sebi, every time!! He's struggling more and more :( On the plus side, THE AFFAIR BEGINS!!! FINALLY!!!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm going away next week so it may be a while until I post next; (likelihood at the end of the month or beginning of July). SEE YOU ALL SOON <3


	9. Bruised Ribs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian deals with the aftermath of the beating which of course, in full Sebastian style; he lies about it. And he also unexpectedly gets kinky with a certain doctor.

Sebastian lost track of time as he laid down on the floor, still feeling the pain that Christian had inflicted upon him. He closed his eyes and shut everything out, simply focusing on the sounds the cold night was making. The German heard how the wind blew through the trees, with owls hooting in harmony. The sounds brought him peace, no longer feeling the pain he felt earlier.

 

Sebastian's newly found peace was quickly interrupted by a loud voice, calling after him. He carefully sat himself up; now leaning his back against his car. He could vaguely see a slim, dark figure in the dark shadows of the night. Suddenly, this figure started running towards him, his name that was being called was getting closer and closer. 

 

"SEBASTIAN!?" came the voice of the dark figure. 

 

 _Who is it?_ Sebastian thought as rubbed his heavy eyes. Finally, when the person in question became within a reaching distance of the German could make out who it was. "Hana?" he said weakly. 

 

"Sebastian," Hana said with such panic in her voice. She noticed her fiancé clutching his ribs, his eyes full of fear. Hana placed a hand on Sebastian's cold, rosy cheek and softly asked; "What happened baby?"

 

"I-er, I-," Sebastian struggled to form a sentence.  _How do I explain this now, huh?_ "I-I got mugged," he invented quickly.

 

"W-what?" Hana said in shock. "We must call for help," she said hurriedly as she fumbled for her phone, her hands shaking. 

 

"No-Hana, I'm fine, there's no-"

 

"You're not fine Sebastian," Hana snapped, looking directly into Sebastian's eyes. Her own eyes showing the worry she felt. "Look at you darling. You're hurt." A small tear fell from her eye, falling down her cheek. 

 

Sebastian wiped away the tear on Hana's cheek, his heart melting at the sight.  _Oh, Sebastian. The things you cause her to feel. She deserves none of this pain and sadness._ "Let's just er- go home and in the morning I'll go down to the police station to report it and get checked by a doctor, ok? The police wouldn't be able to do much now anyway. I didn't see who did it, and all they took was money," Sebastian tried to persuade Hana. 

 

Hana paused for a moment, then faintly nodded. "Ok, but you promise me you will see a doctor and report it?"

 

"I promise," Sebastian agreed as he tentatively kissed Hana's cheek. 

 

* * *

 

**The following day...**

 

When Sebastian managed to get out of bed, he looked at himself in the mirror and lifted his top up, seeing dark, blue bruises that covered his abdomen. The sharp pain he felt from last night was still evidently there. He didn't dare to touch the bruises, or to show them off to his family. Instead, he downplayed it when it came to breakfast; when he broke the news about the 'mugging'. He simply said he had a little bruise, and his discomfort was very small. Sebastian's father questioned him about the mugging, which Sebastian expected, but he kept his answers short and simple. The German said about how he never saw who it was, the only thing they took was money, and that he got punched in the stomach when he tried to defend himself. Thankfully, they all fell for his story. 

 

Sebastian kept his promise to Hana, and was currently at the doctor's, waiting to be seen. Although he kept that promise, he didn't keep the promise about reporting it. His story would be easily broken by the police, and he didn't need Christian to be any angrier than he is already. The German's mind quickly drifted to the money he needed to find for Christian.  _How am I going to get that amount... I'll never get it in time._ His doubts rapidly reminded him of what could happen if he didn't give Christian what he wanted. Every kick and punched replayed in his mind. Every blow felt fresh, with the taste of blood in his mouth still lingering. Whenever he closed his eyes all he could see what Christian's face, up close and personal. His eyes an evil red, piercing Sebastian's foolish, vulnerable soul. 

 

"Sebastian Vettel- Room 18," a nurse called, snapping Sebastian's mind away from the beating. 

 

 _Please, don't let any of my ribs be broken,_ Sebastian prayed as he walked to the door. His teeth nervously chewed on his bottom lip as he knocked on the door. After 4 seconds of waiting, the door swung open... "Oh, Seb?"

 

Sebastian's eyes went wide,  _Shite it's Mark._ "Oh-err, Hi," Sebastian stuttered.

 

"Er- come in," Mark said, allowing room for the Sebastian to enter. "I wasn't expecting to see you behind that door," Mark half laughed as he sat down behind his desk. "Please take a seat."

 

Sebastian carefully took a seat, his eyes avoiding the Aussie's.  _Just my luck I'd get Mark. I should've gone elsewhere... I should've just gone to the pub to forget about this mess...._

 

"Sebastian?" Mark said in a questioning tone. 

 

"Mmm?" Sebastian replied, absentmindedly. 

 

"Everything alright mate?"

 

"Oh er- Yeah," he awkwardly said, meeting Mark's lovely eyes. 

 

"Ok," Mark nodded. He noticed Sebastian's uneasiness, as the German's foot started tapping. Wanting the German to feel more relaxed, Mark placed a hand on Sebastian's knee. "Seb? You sure everything's alright?"

 

The blond broke the eye contact and looked down to where Mark placed his hand. "I-er, last night," Sebastian started.  _I-I can't tell him. If I do, I'd have to tell him everything and I can't do that._ Sebastian quietly took a deep breath and smiled, composing himself once again.  _If there's one thing I'm fucking good at, it's lying and keeping up_ _appearances._ "Last night I was hoping to hear from you," Sebastian said, as he slowly leaned into the Aussie face, both hands resting on Mark's strong thighs. "You can't leave me hanging, mate," he whispered, pronouncing; mate with a smirk. 

 

Mark raised one of his eyebrows. "I may have to get a restraining order from you. Coming into my workplace to stalk me out because I never texted you" Mark joked. 

 

Sebastian dropped his gaze, smiling foolishly to himself as a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. 

 

"I was going to text you after my shift today, anyways," the Aussie confessed. 

 

"Is that so?"

 

The older man nodded. He cupped Sebastian's cheek and crashed his lips against the blonds, kissing him passionately. A soft moan escaped Sebastian's throat, making his cheeks blush even more. One of Sebastian's hand travelled up, towards the Aussie's erection and started to rub his cock through the trouser fabric. Mark broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Sebastians', his mouth half open, panting heavily. "Mate- as much as I really want to continue with this," Mark started, hoarsely. "We can't. I'm at work, and you have exactly, 4 minutes left for this appointment."

 

Sebastian gave Mark a quick chaste kiss on his lips, then whispered in his ears, "I'll be quick."

 

Mark tried hard not to smile, but he couldn't resist. He huffed out and gave in. "Lock the door then," he smirked. 

 

Sebastian jumped straight up and winched at the sudden movement. In the moment he completely forgot about his badly bruised ribs. Luckily for the German, he had his back to Mark, so the Aussie didn't see him clutch his sides in pain.  "Hey- you ok?" Mark said with concern as he shot up from his chair. He came behind Sebastian and placed his hands on both the German's hips to softy turned him around, so they were face to face. 

 

"I'm fine, I just got up a bit too quick," Sebastian reassured with a gentle smile. 

 

"You sure mate?" Mark asked, not convinced. 

 

"Yes," Sebastian said firmly, wanting to avoid any more questions. "Now where were we?" Sebastian said as he grabbed Mark by the shirt, pushing him against the door. 

 

"Shhh, do you want to arouse suspicion?" Mark whispered. 

 

"No, but I want to be arousing something else," the German said huskily, grabbing Mark's erection. 

 

Mark opened his mouth, wanting to say something but no words came out. Instead, his response was to grab the younger man by the neck and kissed him deeply, with tongues and teeth. They both got lost in the sensation, neither knowing how long they kissed for. Sebastian moved from Mark's lips, instead, kissed his way down to Mark's belly. The German dropped to his knees and dropped Mark's trousers and underwear, exposing the beautiful sight Sebastian missed. "Fuck Seb," Mark uttered. Sebastian kissed each of Mark's hipbones, his hand stroking Mark's hard cock. The Aussie's head fell back, hitting the door with his eyes closed. His hand entangled in Sebastian's messy hair, squeezing it tightly. "I-I need your mouth," Mark urges. 

 

"Look at me then," Sebastian whispered against Mark's pelvis. The Aussie looked down at Sebastian and saw his face flushed with a pink colour, and his blue eyes playful as ever. "I want you to watch me suck your thick hard cock, Mark."

 

"Christ," Mark sighs. 

 

Sebastian's tongue swiped over the head of Mark's cock before taking him fully, his hands stroking along in a perfect rhythm. The Aussie moaned breathlessly, trying hard not to buck his hips. He bit his bottom lip and watched on, as Sebastian's head bobbed up and down. Sebastian slowly took Mark out his mouth and said; "Tell me how much you like it, Mark. Me touching, sucking your big juicy cock."

 

"Fuck Seb- you have no idea how much I like it," Mark whispered. "I-I'm so close."

 

Sebastian smiled, then continued to give Mark the best blowjob he'll ever experience. The pleasure Mark was feeling in his stomach was growing stronger and stronger, he knew he wasn't going to last any longer. Sebastian was taking him like a pro, as his cock hit the back of his throat. "Oh god! What are you doing to me," the Aussie exclaimed. As Mark felt himself nearer to climax he placed one hand on the German's shoulder to steady himself, while the other hand covered his mouth to stop himself from crying out. He moaned into his hand as he came long and hard, his legs shaky like jelly. Sebastian swallowed every drop of Mark, as the older man climaxed in his mouth. The German loved the way Mark tasted in his mouth, it was something he'd defiantly remember for the rest of his life.  _He tastes so lovely and sweet. Nothing in the world will ever taste as good as you, Mark._

 

"Woah," Mark breathed out, still riding high from his climax. He helped Sebastian get back on his feet, and kissed him hard. 

 

"I should-er, let you get back to work," Sebastian shyly smiled, looking down at his feet. 

 

"Don't want me to return the favour?" Mark smiled, as he slightly lifted Sebastian's top, kissing his neck. 

 

Sebastian took Mark's hands, entangling them with his own and kissed the side of Mark's mouth. "Maybe next time," Sebastian said, hopeful. 

 

"I'd like that," Mark said, before giving the younger man a final kiss. "And I promise I'll message you later."

 

"Good, you better doc," Sebastian smiled. 

 

After Sebastian's unexpected encounter with Mark, he made his way back home and found himself in his father's study room. He locked eyes on the safe that cleverly hid behind a painting on the wall.  _You have no choice, Sebastian. You have to pay Christian. He'll harm you again, and next time will be worse._ The German continued to battle with himself, but eventually, he made his mind up. _I have no choice. I have to do it._

 

The German searched through the draws on the desk, searing for any hints as to what the secret code for the safe could be. He tried every family members birthday dates, all with no luck. He searched high and low, with no results. Just when he was about to give up, he gave one last attempt.  _My parents_ _anniversary date._ The German crossed his fingers as typed in the date. Then the sound he was praying to hear happened; a loud beep, and unlocking sound. He smiled in relief, seeing the large amounts of money inside. Although, the German knew he couldn't take it all. His father would be onto him in a heartbeat, so instead, he decided to take thirty-thousand.

 

_Only four-hundred and seventy thousand to go, Seb. And you have exactly; 6 days to go. Admit it, you'll be a dead man soon._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAAAAAH!! WHERE THE FUCK HAVE I BEEN MAAN.
> 
> Just wanna say, SO SO SO SO SOO SORRY for such a late update. I've had a lot of changes over the past months, and I just didn't get time to update this story :'(
> 
> To all those following this story, and supporting it, I wanna say THANK YOU <3 and I really hope after such a long bloody break you can get back into the story and enjoy the direction it going!
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. Seb just can't get enough of Mark!! And his lies. Jesus!! How many lies can someone tell? 
> 
> I'm super excited for the next chapter to come out (expecting next week) and see everyone's reaction :D

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! This is my very first ever fanfiction, so any feedback would be greatly welcomed :) Also, I apologise if at times the sentences don't flow great. I'm not the best at writing, but I hugely enjoy it. I wanted to write something different with Mark and Seb, something outside of Formula 1. So hopefully you'll enjoy it.


End file.
